¿¡Ladrones?
by KitsuDei
Summary: Una noche de miedo, dolor, sustos, sorpresas. ¿Quién diría que esa terminaría siendo la noche más feliz de sus vidas? - ONE SHOT - Hice lo que pude con este resumen Dx... Reviews? C:


**Hi,hi! Nuevamente yo con un One shot nuevo :P esto lo soñé (más bien, soñé algo así)... hace ya varios días pero bueno, me alegro de que ese sueño me haya inspirado para hacer un one shot EdxWin, estuve casi todo el día escribiéndolo (no es cierto... tengo q repartir que también estuve haciendo algunas cosas del cole y bueno, miré Prince of tennis y FMA por Animax, en fin habré estado tres horas escribiéndolo xD) **

**Y al respecto de mi fic Nuevamente en Japón, creo que la conti la voy a empezar a hacer el viernes a la tarde o por ahí ): Por eso les dejo este one shot para que se entretengan un ratito por lo menos xD. **

**Ah y por las dudas:**

"**¿¡Ladrones!?" – Diálogo normal.**

"_**¿¡Ladrones!?"**_** – Pensamientos del personaje.**

"**(N/A: ¿¡Ladrones!?)" – Notas, cof cof interrupcionesrompebolas, de la autora.**

"**¿¡Ladrones!?****" – Indicación de cambio. Ejemplo: cambio de lugar, de tiempo, etc.**

"**..." – Minutos/horas luego.**

**Bien, es todo por ahora... espero que les guste, wii!**

¿¡Ladrones!?

~ Rizembul - 1:30 am. ~

Ed (15 años) se encontraba encerrado en la habitación, que, desde que era niño tenía para él en esa casa, solo que en este momento no contaba con la presencia de su querido hermanito, Al, ya que éste ahora tenía un cuarto separado (sí, el cuarto de Al se encontraba en la otra punta de la casa, al igual que la tía Pinako). Junto a su habitación (la de Ed) estaba la de Winry (15 años), quien dormía tranquilamente en su camita abrazando a, esperen, eso no es un osito, es... ¿una llave inglesa...? Pero bueno, esto no importa ahora.

Volviendo con Ed...

¡Maldición! – Decía, algo nervioso, el rubio, que estaba sentado en una silla y delante tenía un escritorio - ¡¿Por qué no se unen porquerías, EEH?! – repetía esto mismo cada cinco minutos mientras trataba de encajar dos partes de quien sabe que máquina (tenía una en cada mano, no eran grandes) - No me pude haber equivocado... ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ENCAJAN!? – El chico estaba apunto de llorar de nerviosismo, o, por lo menos, volverse loco, hasta que casi salta de la silla del susto al oír un fuerte portazo, dio vuelta su cara para ver que era, se le pusieron los pelos de punta y la piel se le puso de gallina al ver a la rubia con cara de momia y con su llave preferida (para no decir dolorosa...) en mano.

¿¡Por qué demonios haces tanto ruido!? ¡La gente normal suele dormir a esta hora! – Se acercaba la momia, digo chica, mientras que Ed abrazaba a la silla temeroso y ponía una cara de terror tremendamente horrorosa (N/A: ? ) - ¡CONTESTA! ¿CON QUÉ RAZÓN OZAS DESPERTARME?

¡No me mates!

¡No te pregunté eso! – Ed se atemorizó mucho más al ver como la chica levantaba el brazo que sostenía la llave, sabía lo que iba a continuación y también sabía que... iba a ser muy doloroso, pero, él... no quería ir al hospital.

Estaba a punto de partirle la cabeza en cuatro con esa maldita llave cuando...

¡Ed!, ¿Qué es eso? *o* - preguntó señalando algo que se encontraba detrás de Edoado-kun (N/A: jaja, mil ganas de decirle así xD), quien dio vuelta su rostro para mirar, aliviado de que "eso" le salvó la vida, contestó.

Son unas partes de la maquinaria que le pedí a Mustang para que me las enviara desde Central hasta aquí, llegaron esta mañana.

¡Wow! – Dijo con brillitos en los ojos - ¡Son hermosas! – Volteó la mirada a Ed - ¿Puedo tomarlas?

¿Puedo, ¿Puedo?

¡Por favor, Ed!

Está bien... – Accedió, escuchando el "wii" de la chica, quien se encontraba abrazando esas partes mientras que corazoncitos se desprendían de ese lugar – de todas formas no pude hacerlas encaj... _mejor omitir esa parte_.

¿Puedo conectarlos, Ed?

¿Puedo, puedo?

Haz lo que quieras... pero si lo rompes me lo pagas – Aclaró.

¡Sii! – Entonces unió ambas partes y las rodó para cierto lado y luego para el contrario y las apretó, entonces las partes hicieron un leve ruidito.

¡Las rompiste, bruja! – acusó inmediatamente el rubio.

No idiota, ahora los aparatos tecnológicos hacen ese ruidito indicando que están conectados – se defendió.

¡Ya lo sabía!... _¿por qué ella pudo conectarlos y yo no? waah T-T_

Pero un fuerte sonido logra sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

¿Qu-qué fue eso, E-ed? – Preguntó

Alguien entró a la casa – Diciendo esto pasó por al lado de Win corriendo mientras transformaba su brazo derecho en una especie de espada.

Serán.... ¿¡Ladrones!? – se preguntó la chica con una cara similar a la de terror de Ed, unos momentos atrás.

~ Mientras tanto con Ed...

Cuando llegó a los varandales que daban a planta baja decidió quedarse pegado a la pared y espiar para saber la posición de los intrusos. – Ya los vi – susurró para luego correr al centro de las escaleras aplaudió y luego apoyó las palmas en el piso, para hacer aparecer un cañón de la nada, pero entonces se imaginó a Pinako regañándolo por explotarle la casa mientras dormía o a Winry con esa fuck llave... y quien sabe cuantas más... pero recalcó: no quería ir al hospital, pero tampoco a un internado.

Mientras él estaba hundido en sus trágicos pensamientos, los intrusos (sí, eran dos) aprovecharon el momento y empezaron a dibujar círculos con tiza en el suelo.

~ En la habitación de Ed...

Winry se encontraba sentada en una esquinita de aquél cuarto, abrazándose las rodillas.

No... ¡No pueden ser ladrones! – Susurraba la chica - ¡Cualquier cosa menos ladrones!.... y bueno ¡ratas e insectos! – Entonces miró la puerta – Ed... ¡No puedo quedarme aquí sentada mientras tu estás ahí solo! – al decir esto se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, pero cuando estaba apunto de tocar se puso a pensar – _¿o mejor me quedo aquí...? Ay! Es obvio que si voy para allá solo seré un estorbo... y quizá lo maten por mi culpa... ¡que digo! A él no lo matarán... ¡pero yo no puedo hacer nada para que no me maten! _– fue "marcha atrás" y volvió a sentarse en la misma esquinita y en la misma posición de hace unos momentos. – Maldición...

~ En las escaleras

Pero cuando Ed salió de sus pensamientos, ya era demasiado tarde... esos delincuentes ya habían terminado aquél círculo y habían hecho aparecer, cada uno, un revolver en la mano.

No puede ser... – Susurró Ed - ¿alquimistas? – Pero ellos fueron más rápidos y comenzaron a disparar en dirección al Alquimista de Acero, al cual solo lograron rozarle el brazo izquierdo – Auch... – Pronunció al sentir aquél roce – tengo que detenerlos... – entonces repitió el procedimiento anterior (aplaudir y tocar el suelo), pero esta vez se levantó una pared del piso y se empezaron a oír las balas chocar contra ella. – Eso los detendrá por un tiempo. – y empezó a correr en dirección por la cual llegó.

~ En la habitación de Ed...

Winry estaba parada frente a la puerta, hablando con ella misma.

Vamos Win, - se decía – tienes que ir, tú no eres cobarde... ¡no eres de esas personas que viven ocultándose! ¡Ve y demuéstralo! – Se daba autoapoyo - ¡ESO HARÉ! – Entonces apoyó la mano sobre el picaporte, lo giró y la puerta se abrió, pero al asomarse algo la agarró del brazo y la metió en el cuarto siguiente: el baño.

Win, por tener los ojos cerrados desde que la agarraron del brazo (por temor, obviamente) no pudo ver quien la agarro.

Bien, ya me tienen, ¿ahora que me van a hacer? – preguntaba la chica, que se encontraba arrodillada en el piso. El otro, quien se estaba fijando por el ojo de la cerradura si pasaban los bandidos o por lo menos alguna señal de ellos, dejó de hacerlo para mirar extrañado a la rubia – Tonta, abre los ojos – Dijo bastante cerca de la chica, ya que si hablaba demasiado fuerte los podrían escuchar - ¿Ed? – Preguntó Win mientras abría los ojos lentamente – Sí, como ves ese soy yo, ni un ladrón, ni un criminal, ni un insecto mutante, ni un mafioso, ni una rata parlante, ya que por mi taaaaan baja estatura tal vez te confundes, o cualquier otra cosa que se te pudo haber cruzado por la mente.

Lo siento. – se disculpó cabizbaja.

¡SHH! – mandó a callar el otro.

¿¡Qué te pa...- no pudo continuar ya que el rubio le tapo la boca con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. – No hables tan fuerte, o nos encontrarán. – Está de más decir que la cara de Winry era totalmente de temor, aún así intento tranquilizarse... buscando un punto de atención en la habitación (para distraerse) se topó nuevamente con el dedo de Ed, con la vista recorrió el resto del brazo, hasta que un punto llamó su atención: una parte del abrigo del chico estaba rota, y también pudo observar que ese corte pasaba a través del abrigo, llegando a tocarle la piel, pero no lo veía por completo desde la posición en donde se encontraba. Cuando, por fin, Ed despegó su dedo de los labios de la chica, ésta le preguntó - ¿Te duele? – A lo que el chico miró la parte donde la ropa estaba rasgada – No, al principio ardía y llegó a quemarme en un momento, pero ahora no siento nada solo raspó la ropa, y apenas tocó la piel, no es nada.

Sácate el abrigo – le ordenó mientras se paraba.

¿Para qué? – Dijo el necio – No, alto, no grites, recuerda que no tienen que saber que estamos aquí – Se apresuró a decir Ed, conociendo a la chica. – Me saco el abrigo, pero tu tranquila ¿si? – Diciendo esto empezó a hacer lo que dijo.

Cuando ya estaba sin ese molesto abrigo, solo con la musculosa negra que siempre solía usar (N/A: sugoi *q*), Win, abrió la canilla del agua fría.

¡No ton...- él tampoco pudo continuar ya que la chica lo agarró del brazo y apoyó la mano mojada en el raspón que éste tenía, Ed solo puso una mueca de dolor – Arde... – susurró – Agradece que no te pongo alcohol para que se desinfecte – Dijo Win, seria. – Por lo menos con alcohol no hubiera echo falta que abras la canilla y des nuestra ubicación a esos delincuentes – Culpó – No creo que hallan escuchado ese ruido tan insignificante – se defendió – Pues yo creo que sí.

Oye... – se escuchaban voces desconocidas del otro lado de la puerta – deben estar aquí dentro... escucho voces. - ¿Ves? No se dieron cuenta por el ruido del agua... si no por tu vos – susurró Win – Oye dijo voceS ¿cierto? – Si no te callas no ayudas en nada. – Ed, quería reventar de rabia - _¡Pero si ella empezó! Pero es verdad... no ayuda que sigamos discutiendo..._

Entremos – le contestó la otra voz.

Kuso... – susurró nervioso Ed. - ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó. – Tú métete en la ducha, tápate con la cortina y no hagas ruido – Respondió. – Pero... - ¡Ahora! – Está bien... – y se metió tras la ducha. Ed se metió en el lugarcito que había detrás de la puerta – Por lo menos teniendo este tamaño salvo mi vida – susurró. Pocos segundos después uno de los ladrones entró, miró en todas direcciones – Creo que no hay nadie – e iba a salir pero... – A-A-¡Atchú! – _Tonta, tonta, tonta, ¿justo en este momento tenías que estornudar?_ – pensaba la que en la ducha se encontraba. El hombre iba a ir directo a la ducha, pero Ed juntó sus manos y las apoyó en la puerta justo a tiempo para que se transformara en una pila de madera de puntas afiladas que dejaron al delincuente inmóvil, al pegársele sin dejarle espacio para moverse. – Supongo que tendré que comprarles una nueva puerta... – Dijo - ¡Te tengo! – se escuchó una voz que provenía desde atrás, Ed llegó a darse vuelta justo a tiempo como para poder transmutar su automail y cubrirse del cuchillo que él otro tenía en manos, dispuesto a atacarlo. Win, al oír el ruido de ambos metales chocar, se asustó pero, luego, al escuchar la voz de Ed se tranquilizó – Que chistoso, eres como los tipos que trabajan en las películas, esos rufianes estúpidos que antes de poder matar a alguien hablan o hacen un sonido extraño alertando a su víctima que está apunto de ser degollado o hacerle escuchar una vocecita en la cabeza que le diga "oye idiota, si no te corres o te das vuelta para luego reaccionar te matarán ja-ja". Que estúpida forma de atacar a las personas... podrías ser más original y usar un poco las neuronas ¿verdad?

Eres gracioso chico, - Dijo el hombre desconocido – lástima que tengas que morir ahora.

Inténtalo – Desafió el ojidorado. Entonces, el otro quien tenía un círculo de transmutación en la mano, cosa que Ed había pasado por alto, lo activó y el cuchillo se transformó en algo más grande, no sabría decir en qué exactamente, parecía una especie de martillo, no de los comunes, mucho más grande que esos, bueno la cosa es que con ese "martillo" logró empujar a Ed, que se chocó contra la pared, al intentar mover sus brazos se dio cuenta de que los tenía apresados por la muñeca con algo (las manos estaban atadas desde atrás, por la espalda), miró sus pies y estaban en las mismas condiciones.

¿Pero cuándo...? – susurró Ed.

Jajaja... así que ni te diste cuenta de cuando te los coloqué – El hombre se acercó a Edward y lo tomó por el borde de la musculosa y lo levantó un poco – utilicé nuestra charla como distracción para colocarte esas cosas con alquimia, no te diste cuenta jajaja... – Entonces el ladrón empezó a mirar a Ed desde distintos ángulos, cualquiera lo caracterizaría como un viejo pedófilo por la forma en que buscaba algo en el cuerpo del chico – A ver... ¿Cómo te mataré? - decía mientras seguía probando posiciones – el Alquimista de Acero merece una muerte.... dolorosa muajahaha...

Después de estar un corto rato así el tipo al fin se "decidió" en como "matar" a Fullmetal, lo soltó de la musculosa (en la posición en como estaba, Ed quedó sentado sobre sus piernas), le agarró de la trenza y tiró para abajo, obligando al otro a mirar hacia arriba, soltó sus brazos y agarró el derecho (que aún estaba como espada) y en un movimiento rápido, para que Ed no intente mover el otro brazo, quedó amenazándolo con atravesarle el cuello con su propio implante.

Esto va a ser divertido... – susurró mientras acercaba más y más el automail transmutado a la garganta de Ed.

Win espiaba la escena por un hueco entre la cortina de la ducha y la pared, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que ese chico tan especial para ella muera, tenía que hacer algo, ¡debía salvarlo!

Se puso a revisar su pijama, pero no encontraba ninguna llave inglesa o algún destornillador para revolearle a ese viejo degenerado que más que querer matar a Ed parecía querer violarlo (N/A: Pero este no es un One shot Yaoi. Así que no se preocupen! :D) No, no tenía nada encima... tenía que buscar algo... ¿pero qué? "¡si solo estaban en un baño!"

El acero ya estaba tocando la piel del rubio e iba por más que solo un pequeño roce. Todavía no había hecho daño, pero Ed sentía como, de a poco, iba quedándose sin aire, hasta que en un momento sintió como esa afilada punta atravesaba dolorosamente la piel de su cuello. Ya estaba al borde de quedarse sin oxígeno, se estaba poniendo pálido, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y con poco brillo, veía borroso, hasta que dejó de sentir la reacción de su cuerpo, lo último que sintió fue ese frío metal separarse de él, unos infernales gritos de niña adolescente y el ruido de plásticos golpeándose entre sí. - _No pude proteger a Win._ – Pensó.

~ Lo que realmente pasaba mientras Ed estaba casi muriendo

Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Win para alejar a ese pedófilo del amor de su vida, entonces, agarró la canilla de la ducha y gracias al "poder del amor" (N/A: ya ni se que inventar xD) pudo arrancar la canilla, y después se la revoleó al Padre Grassi, huy perdón al abusador ese... Después enfocó su mirada en el mueble que se encontraba a unos centímetros de la ducha, abrió los cajones y sonrió como si hubiera ganado la lotería, y bueno algo por el estilo, ahí estaban todos los shampoos y cremas de enjuague de tamaño económico (N/A: o sea, más grandes de lo normal, hay que ver si existían en esos tiempos xD) llenitos, recién comprados. Y empezó a revoleárselos sin piedad alguna (¿por qué tenerla?) hasta que el delincuente cayó para atrás y se golpeó duramente con la puerta... y quedó ahí, a medio morir (N/A: Esa Win! Y eso que no tenía sus llaves... :E)

~ Siete minutos después de que Ed quedara inconciente

...

¿Qué pasó? – susurró Ed, mientras que con la mano izquierda se tocó el cuello donde estaría la herida, va, no tocó su cuello, ni tampoco era una herida, era otra cosa... - ¿gasa? – Eso le hizo acordar que se encontraba en el baño y que el Padre Grassi, perdón, otra vez... ese maldito ladrón estaba apunto de matarlo... y luego se acordó de los gritos de chica... y se dio cuenta de que Win no estaba ahí - ¿Win?, ¿Win? – Empezaba a desesperarse mientras miraba por todo el cuarto, estaba lleno de envases de shampoo y cosas así por el piso, pero no había rastro de la chica - ¡¿Dónde estás?! ... ¡¡WIIN!! – Gritó cerrando los ojos, pero al sentir algo arriba de él los abrió de golpe, encontrándose con ese rostro que le había fascinado desde pequeño:

¿Win?

Al fin despiertas Ed, me asustaste...

¿Me desmayé? – Preguntó, a lo que la rubia asintió para luego apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del chico (N/A: recalco, él estaba en su hermosa musculosa negra *w*) – Oye Win... ¿te sientes bien?, ese tipo... ¿no te hizo nada, no?

No... – susurró acurrucándose en él, cosa que solo hacía que éste se sonroje más todavía.

¿Segura que estás bien? – Insistía el otro – Te estas portando... raro.

Que malo – se quejó, pero sin moverse de su lugar – una vez que hago lo que quiero desde ya varios años, me dices que me porto raro.

¿A qué te refieres con "lo que quieres"?

No te hagas el tonto, se que lo sabes. – Contestó – siempre quise acurrucarme en el pecho de alguien.

Oh – Pronunció decepcionado. Win levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

No te enfades, con ese alguien me refería a ti. – Ed la miró unos segundos, esa no parecía Winry... o tal vez Ed imaginaba que el día en que se declaren iba a ser un día magnífico, soleado, al atardecer, en algún lugar donde esa escena se pueda apreciar tranquilamente y tal vez en un picnic... pero nunca se imaginó que iba a ser a las 2 y cuarto de la madrugada, once minutos después de que casi lo mate un viejo que había entrado a robar, quien tenía un cierto parecido al Padre Grassi (que ni siquiera era de su época), ya que siempre que intentaba recordarlo le venía la imagen de ese pedófilo declarado pedófilo por la justicia (N/A: tal vez Ed viajó al futuro y en esa ocasión conoció al Padre... ¿quién sabe? C:), bueno eso no entra al tema, tampoco pensó que ese lugar romántico que recordaría por el resto de su miserable vida sería... ¿el baño?

Pero lo que menos se imaginaba era que esa Winry que él amaba no era la que estaba en esos momentos... no como el la quería: tierna, tímida y algo bruta, como siempre, pero lo que ella le hacía en esos momentos era peor que que un oso se caiga de seis metros arriba tuyo. Esa Winry era demasiado dura confesándose.

Winry... – susurró.

¡Ay, no digas nada Ed! – Interrumpió - ¡Porque sé exactamente lo que crees! ¿Estoy siendo demasiado bruta, verdad? ¡Eso es lo que piensas! Lo siento, pero créeme que si lo hago de otra manera, o sea como soy yo normalmente ¡no me saldrá ninguna palabra coherente! ¡Te lo digo de enserio! – Ed, al entender menos de la mitad de lo que la chica hablaba, debido a la rapidez de sus palabras, empezó a reír - ¡Ya lo intenté durante los quince años de mi vida! ¡Pero nunca salió más que un "A"! ¡No puedo así! ¿Entiendes? ... oye... ¡ED! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡De qué te ríes?

Jajajaja... – Empezó suave... pero después la risa incrementó, ya parecía un maniático – JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAHAHAHAJAAJA!

PAFF* - cachetada.

Cof, cof* Perdón por reírme así – Dijo Ed – bueno... lo que iba a decir...

¿¡Qué ibas a decir!?

¡Ya! – Tranquilizó - ¡No me apures!

Bueno...

Tengo que destacar tres cosas...

¿Cuáles? – preguntó la chica impaciente.

Primero... eres una maldita degenerada Winry.

¿¡Por qué lo dices!? – Gritó.

Antes de revolearme algo... mira para arriba. – Ella hizo caso y miró. Al ver que tenía las muñecas de Ed apresadas contra la pared, un poco más arriba de su cabeza se sonrojó un poco. – Ahora mira para abajo... – Volvió a hacerle caso... pero al ver esto se puso más roja que un tomate y se podría decir que hasta le empezó a salir humo por las orejas: Win estaba sentada arriba de Ed, con las piernas abiertas y acomodadas a los lados de las de él. Como si estuvieran haciendo otra cosa... pero no era el caso.

¡Termina rápido de hablar porque si no, no me quedaré a escucharte!

Está bien, segundo... si te pones nerviosa hablas rápido y no te entiendo... así que si quieres decirme algo importante... ¡INTENTA NO HACERLO!

Bueno... ¬o¬

Y por último... si te cuesta tanto empezar, empiezo yo, ¿te parece?

S-sí – Dijo, avergonzada.

Bien... – diciendo esto bajó la cabeza, como pensando lo que iba a decir, para no quedar como un completo idiota en ese momento tan importante en su vida, subió la cabeza y empezó a mover los labios pero... las palabras no salían, así que volvió a abajar la cabeza, cerró los ojos, tragó saliva y suspiró. Y finalmente volvió a subir la cabeza – Win... – tragó saliva nuevamente - ... **te amo**.

Win, al oír esas dos hermosas palabras se sonrojó, pero cuando estaba a punto de intentar devolverle esa frase tan increíble fue interrumpida.

Win... – ella lo miró – si tu quieres puedes decirme eso cuando tengas más confianza en ti misma, ahora que lo dije se que no es fácil hacerlo, pero a pesar de eso... se siente realmente bien. Si tu quieres – después de decir esto último levantó la cabeza (antes estaba cabizbajo) y puso una cara realmente seductora y su voz cambió a un tono sexy – puedes saltearte las palabras y ponerte directamente... brutita... mm?

Razonó esa última oración, respiró hondo y se fue cerrando los ojos a medida que acercaba su rostro al de Ed. Él, al contrario, tenía los ojos abiertos, esperando aquél roce... pero nunca llegaba, Win se estaba acercando demasiado lento. Decidió esperar unos segundos más, ya no aguantaba, tenía ganas de sacar el tigre que había en él (N/A: re Zucaritas xD o.o) y tirársele encima, pero no era el momento más adecuado para enloquecer. Solo esperó que Win estuviera más cerca... cuando lo estuvo cerró los ojos y adelantó la cabeza, uniéndose en un beso.

Al principio solo era un roce entre los labios de ambos, pero las lenguas no se hicieron esperar, transformándolo en un fugaz, pero aún así tierno beso.

¡Win, los ladrones ya están encar... – Al se quedó duro al ver la escena que tenía enfrente, no quería interrumpirle ese mágico momento a su hermano porque lo quería, pero también porque... sabía como se pondría después.

Al! – decía Pinako mientras se acercaba a la armadura.

Tía! – ya se estaba poniendo nervioso... si la vieja veía eso seguramente iba a interrumpir con alguno de sus gritos de alegría o algo por el estilo... entonces corrió hacia la vieja e intentó retenerla.

¿Qué pasa Alphonse? – Preguntaba la vieja – Déjame pasar... tengo que ir al baño...

Oh... jeje – pronunció Al tratando de sonar lo menos evidente posible (pero todos sabemos que Al no era muy bueno actuando) – Toma tía, puedes usar mi cabeza para hacer pipí.

¿Qué dices, Alphonse?

Y así Al logró llevar a la vieja a planta baja...

~ En el baño

Ellos aún estaban besándose, pero el problema era el oxígeno, tenían que separarse, y así lo hicieron, lamentablemente.

Ambos tenían la respiración agitada... era la primera vez que se besaban y estaban demasiado felices, ya hacía tiempo que lo necesitaban y que ambos lo deseaban.

Cuando ya sus respiraciones se volvieron normales, Win tomó aire.

**Te amo**, Ed. – Dijo

Y volvieron a unirse en otro beso.

**No sé si llorar o reír... creo que la confesión es más larga que el resto de la historia... o por ahí muy de no se qué. Ustedes que opinan? :3 espero que esté aceptable por lo menos!**

**~Me estoy muriendo de sueño!**

**Y saben... ¡me vicie con otra canción! Jaja Doña vicio... ese es mi nombre si la bici me responde (¿ wa maldito Piñon Fijo ¬¬**

**Bueno la canción no es ni nada mas ni nada menos que el opening 2 de FMA (Tobira no Mukou, e)**

**Recalco:**

**~Me estoy muriendo de sueño... son las 3 y cuarto.. eso significa que estube como cinco horas haciendo el fic xD pero we... mientras que les guste... y encima me levante a las 9:43 .. quería ver Prince of tennis y encima vi 15 minutos ): quería ver a Eiji waa (no se si alguien ve prince of tennis o toi hablando sola.. xD) bueno me voi a dormi.. Bai!**

**Cuidense, besitos, les deseo lo mejor. Las quiere K**i_tsu_.


End file.
